total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
'Noah, '''labeled '''The Schemer, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. He's also a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Lethal Lizards He returns also in Total Drama Toxic Brawl being placed in the Toxic Sharks and in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 being placed in Team Brains. Noah is considered one of the top ten villains of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Noah returns from the previous season keeping an even bigger will to win and in the first confessional he states he's going to be a little more strategic and merciless than before but soon after retires it stating it's just sarcasm..or no? He'll be the same usual lazy and snarky Noah or the Schemer he was always originally planned to become? Whatever, thanks to have been able to hack Chris Mc Lean's pc Noah is the only one to already know this is going to be a wild western themed season, and infact he arrives already wearing the appropriated outfit,and when off the bus he launches a "yi-dap" trying to make it sound enthusiastic. Once the Lethal Lizards are formed and Chris explains the first challenge, that is a surviving task in the middle of the west American desert, Noah provides immediately for lot of suggestions, stating he knows almost every item they exactly need to survive, and tries to give Duncan a knife so he can cut one of the cactuses around to have some fresh water...all breath wasted, because seems that Noah is utterly invisible to the others as none care of his hints, not even Tyler. All prefer to leave to Duncan the leadership with also Dave providing for useless materials such as a lamp and Noah drops any chance resigning to be ignored all the time: he already knows that most of the items so rushly put on the Vipers Wagons won't be the right ones, especially the map found by the Delinquent. Obviously it's just the map to prevent them from the victory for one single point less than the Pythons, and when Sky a bit shocked asks why and how a map can't really serve to survive in a desert, Noah dryly explains that there are no point of reference than identical dunes all around, so having a map is no way useful without points of reference to sign their position. Noah doesn't take well the debacle, and even if Duncan isn't the only one guilty for that, he thinks he's no doubt the main reason, because he rushed everything do not making his teammates to provide with the necessary lucidity the various items, he ignored Noah's advices all the time, found the useless map and called Noah,Tyler and the others idiots in frustration. Before the Horse of Losers ceremony Noah drags Tyler in a corner and blames on him the guiltiness to have not listened him during this challenge, literally as he was a ghost presence while they are supposed to be close friends, and blackmails to quit the competition and leave Tyler alone if this is going to happen again in the future:Noah isn't pleasured to act in this shady way towards his best friend, but he's too frustrated and also Tyler needs to treat Noah better than a simple alliance toy. Noah manages to make himself the new current leader of the alliance or at least to have the leadership of the majority of decisions, and he convinces Tyler that Duncan is a bigger threat than Dave and needs to go for various reasons. Noah tries to do the same to Dave but this one voted already for Samey, leading himself to his destruction, again. The episode ends with Duncan ironically and aggressively thanking both to have voted for him, and Noah answers back with a sarcastic pitched "You're welcome". Tyler glared at him for this, but Noah knows he will forgive him in the future. Dancing With Cowboys Noah wakes up on the wrong moon and similarly as in Topple on the Luck Players he has immediately an argument, but this time with Duncan, that cause the general awakening of all the other Vipers.When Tyler attempts to excuse with the Delinquent only to get rudely repulsed on the bed,Noah rolls his eyes as to mark how ingenuous Tyler is:also he isn't exactly amused by the fact Tyler drops on Noah all the fault.. Noah in the Confessional admits to be very disappointed by Tyler:Noah trusted him as a leader through the whole first season always voting for whoever he wanted even exposing himself to the unpopularity among some contestants, and this is the reward,being frequently put in second place compared to friends as Sky,Cody and Duncan that acted unfairly with their alliance in the past. Then the host calls everyone outside near a farm and announces that the aim of the new challenge is to sing a 4 rhymed country music that will be evaluated both for the quality of the musicality and the theme chosen for the lyric:Noah gives everyone a simple suggestion, to remember that country music is basically made of western,nostalgy and love. Sky wins easily 8/10 in the first musical showdown, then it's time for Duncan, but he sings poorly and not thematically, being unused to this genre of music. The reaction of Noah to this is just a shrug,he then left the scene for a while in order to focus better in peace and tranquility about a possible lyric... Noah rummages and writes down a lot, but the rhymes do not give him the right sense of satisfaction, until his mind enlightens suggesting him to try to use his heart on that, such as a real country singer:he can feel the inspiration, recollected in the confessional, while the buzzing sound of a terrible country rap piece performed by Zeke is cracking outside everyone ears, puts nostalgy in the poetry and compiles all the rhymes. The song is alas finished, he just needs to find a word that rhymes with ''dawn meanwhile Tyler and the others are screaming loudly his name noticing he's missing...scribbling fastly he accomplished it and rushes back to the farm, where everyone is waiting for him and Courtney doing the finale country performance. Noah hears perfectly Duncan whispering a menace to him in case of defeat, by the way he doesn't react and clears his voice, ready to sing directly from the heart:in his ballad he tells about his nostalgy about the dawn, but not the natural dawn, that Dawn he loved in the first season and misses so much.Being able to commove even Chris,Noah obtains the victory over Courtney and smirks at the direction of Duncan,before flashing away again into the Confessional in akwardment for having done such a lovebird action. He's eventually very satisfied and hopes Dawn is seeing him on TV. Lately he watches from the Peanut Gallery the first Ceremony of the Pythons, and much for his surprise and joy is shockingly Courtney to take the Horse of Losers! Noah seems to be one of the few not saddened by this "huge lost". 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Noah wakes up in a good mood unlike the rest of the contestants that are still shocked and saddened for Courtney's unexpected elimination, and cheers on Tyler to get up for a new day. Then before they reach Chris for a new challenge Duncan and Tyler enter in a new argument with the former calling him dork ,and the conflict involves soon also Sky that blames on Tyler to have voted and betrayed her dear friend Duncan,and Noah that,speaking of betrayals,blames on Sky what she did in the first season despite they were friends,but Sky poses to do not know what he's telling about...the four best players of the Vipers can't trust anymore each other at this point. During the second half of the episode Noah goes away for a bit and returns just in time to see the final victory of Lindsay over Sierra that saves the Vipers!What he exactly did in this long gap of time is unknown, at least for the momently . Noah encourages Jo and Katie during the Poisonous Pythons nomination, and then watches indifferently Zeke riding away to the horizon on the Horse of Losers. The following morning there's surprisingly no kind of challenge, finally some spare time.But as Noah wakes up and takes a glance to the breakfast prepared by Chef Hatchet he actually discovers that there's a challenge:surviving at the meal. Today the menu consists of skins of vipers (probably in punny honour of the recent victory of the Vipers) with poisonous fangs and a blank liquid supposed to be sour cow milk:Lindsay tries to encourage him to give a bite stating "We're what we eat,no?",Noah dryly replies in irony asking if she ever ate dumb blondies before. Eventually she manages and Noah forks a piece of viper,tastes it and immediately spits in disgust.Lindsay instead feels so sick that she adverts the need to rush into the Confessional discovering it's a western toilet and screaming in fear seeing Heather peeling herself inside:THE HORROR!This makes also Dakota to shout in panic. Noah leaves after the rest of the breakfast available on the table just for the most courageous vultures of the desert. Lately Sky asks suddenly to him an opinion,that's pretty close:if she thinks she has a crush on Duncan and this is weakening her in the competition. Noah rummages some minutes about how to respond ,and in the Confessional he realizes that it's a golden occasion that he should exploit,maybe acting as The Schemer he was always planned to be but never dared because of laziness or honesty,then answers yes,because he noticed recently how distracted seems Sky when around him. This successfully makes Sky nervous and she retires back her confession tripping continuously her tounge and scrambling many words and phrases, while Noah firmly replies and replies and replies using his irony as a psychologic weapon on her...obtaining at the end what he wanted,that she doubts about her alliance with Duncan. Western Tough for the Polocrossie When everyone wakes up Noah is too tired and asks them to don't do so much noise because he passed a blank night and went to sleep only at 5:00 am. As they tone down their voices, it seems he can continue his rest, so he slowly shuts the eyes, wrapping back in the blankets and..Chris eventually calls up everyone for a new challenge. Noah is so forced to leave the "comfort" of his bed and gets to the farm, where he trips immediately splashing into a pound , a disgusting muddy pound, then still soaked he's picked by Chris to start the challenge against Jo, consisting in guessing the right number on a rock,and he fails. By the way in a second decision the host changes his mind and purposes a new challenge called Alphabet Lazo:Noah along with Sky and Cody plays the role of a cattle,that has to be captured in the right alphabetic order A-B-C by the cowboy of the other team, that is again Jo.He asks ironically if there's something more humiliating than this, also the Pythons have the first point,with Jo using her lasso first of all on Noah,then Sky and at the end Cody... In the meanwhile Lindsay is nominated the cowboy and tries to catch some pythonic cattles, Noah looks around searching for Tyler,but the jock apparently isn't around, same for the Delinquent,luckily.This leaves Noah the perfect amount of time to form his own alliance involving Dakota, Samey and even Lindsay, while congratulating on her for the score gained by capturing the enemies properly. Because he got used to have negative previsions when a challenge is based purely on luck as this is, Noah is prepared when the Pythons win the immunity: he assures Dakota she won't be eliminated, and lies to Sky assuming to vote for Samey, and to Tyler assuming to vote for Duncan.It's payback time in return of all the dirty work Noah was convinced to do only to be voted off by the alliance at the first (only) good occasion. At the Horse of Loser ceremony Noah sits next to Dakota and receives soon the marshmallow together her, whispering with a smirk that as promised she's still in the game, and Chris calls everyone safe leaving to the bottom Tyler and Samey. Everyone expects the latter to be obviously sent away but when she's given the last symbol of immunity there's a general astonishment between the Vipers!Noah poses to be surprised, and in the Confessional he explains why he did such a thing, that was very tough for him, having never voted for a friend:Noah implied all the night hacking the confessional cameras in order to check all the votes, and he discovered that Tyler was only assuming to be in conflict with Duncan! Noah couldn't bear anymore this ripping off fact,as he couldn't certainly force himself to trust Tyler as before,so he decided it was better to cut off forever the problem from the root. In the general amazement Tyler leaves the scene against any prevision, while Noah looks at the horizon half satisfied and half saddened for his action. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous There's an heavy atmosphere in the Lethal Lizards room: everyone is still shocked for the elimination of Tyler, while Noah struggles inside with his conscience. He's immediately startled by Sky that asks him why he did such a thing, Noah simply dodges her question. Then the Schemer talks with Dakota about the new possible members of the alliance, and they also improve their friendship, as Noah solemnly promises again to make her further than her expectations in this competition. Chris calls everyone for the ultimate trivia, yes, another, but this time with a special rule:the condition of victory is to give the wrong and exactly opposite answer.Simple. Noah again demonstrates his talent for brainstorming challenges, giving three scores in a row to the Vipers, while the counterpart is unable to even understand the rules, especially Scott.However Jo scores a point at the 4th question. Noah didn't expect that from her, and slows the rhythm, but this doesn't affect the competition:Dakota shows finally the courage and cleverness she kept hidden in her shyness,and along with Samey,Sky and Cody in alternative moments, gives some important answers. The Trivia of Losers ends 13-7 for the Lethal Lizards with ease. Soon after the challenge is over, Noah congratulates with Dakota cheering her a lot, and gets to know Samey better:the latter reveals to have a slight love for Duncan, exactly as Sky!Noah gently warns her about the true colors of the Delinquent, but she doesn't listen to at all. It's time for another Python to get on the Horse of Losers, and with no much surprise, is Sierra. The Wild Bunch of Losers Noah was too tired after having passed so many blank nights that he couldn't wake up and remained to sleep all the episode. Serpent Showdown Noah wakes up after this long sleep wobbling to the breakfast zone, having no idea of what happened the last time...and Dakota told him that they won the last challenge,luckily. Noah then talks again with Sky about Duncan, reminding her what happened to Gwen and Trent,and how her sentiments could bring her to the ruin.. Noah makes fun of Scott stating that even pigs are cleverer than him (because 2+2) when they arrive to the farm for a new challenge,that is the capture of various species of snake! Noah finds a snake and asks Dakota to help him,then Chris rushes the challenge and Noah rushes to the arrival with the snake creeping onto him.Vipers win while Noah is screaming in terror away! Still better than eels. Red Dead Mergiton This day starts immediately with the wrong foot.Chris announces that the new challenge,first of merge, is gonna be a country themed comedy drama contest, but this isn't the bad news :Tyler and Courtney returned, and they're gonna be the judges of the competition!There couldn't be worst judges for Noah: which to prefer,the ex-best friend betrayed or the former slanderer of his girlfriend?Predictably,as soon as they meet each other,Tyler shows all the hate accumulated and attempts continuously to put his hand on Noah, that hides in the confessional dragging with him the only friend remained, Dakota.Excluding themselves from the spotlight for almost all the episodes, Noah and Dakota thinks a bit before coming up with a spectacle that should be a comic parody of Billy the Kid and Calamity Jane...not so surprising, the audience is utterly impatient and Tyler and Courtney rig everything giving to the two the lowest amount of scores.Noah is depressed and took all the fault for this miserable result,being scolded by Dakota,too.He's also resigned to his destiny:this season ends here for him. By the way this is also a double elimination and the second voted off is the same Dakota:the Horse of Shame,rode by her, purses Noah out of the scene where the line of the horizon ends. Total Drama Around the World London the Ripper During the third season Total Drama Around the World,Noah does a cameo along with Tyler as "Jack The Ripper" and he's forced to sing a song near the Big Ben Tower about their ruined friendship.Noah then puts Ann maria,Lightning and Amy in the same sack,and then throws it into the "most deserving place" that is the garbage can. The biggest satisfaction he takes,is when Geoff solves the final riddle and Alejandro is so eliminated:Noah decided to give him back the ancient payback and places him in a juta sack full of slimy eels!This was a great pleasure. That increased when Chris called Alejandro for the elimination,before he jumps off the plane,Noah throws a sack of trash instead of a parachute, laughing in amusement!Total revenge.Less amusement when Chris pushes Noah out "stick to Alejandro" without a parachute...probably Noah landed again in that lake but not only in company of the eels,but also of Eeleandro. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Noah knows he has to fix lot of uneasy situations created in the previous season,above all his friendship with Tyler,and generally he needs to recover his reputation... A Radioactive Beginning Chris makes everyone to go into another scrappy airplane leaving Noah last and launching him rudely inside.After a miracolus flight the plane lands guess where?Wawankw..nope,it's Awkanawaw,the twin toxic island. Noah has immediately the occasion to interact with both enemies at contemporary,Alejandro,that immediately after the group photos pushes him in the water,and Tyler,who's still really mad and takes any good occasion to bully Noah,as for example when he pushes him into a pound,while Noah is trying to talk with Brick,that seems really like the only person to do not hate him,along with Owen,in this season full of psychos. However, Noah retails back the favour when Tyler poses to be friendly with him and help him to stand up:he launches a mud-ball right on his face!Brick gets soon annoyed by the conflict of the two ex-buddies and walks away,then the challenge begins. Noah is the first to jump off the infamous cliff thanks to a little "encouragement" generously given by Tyler,and lands safely in the water,starting to dive and look for the right numbered rock.After a bit being a luckluster as usual,Tyler finds the stone of the victory and Noah's team wins.He assumes to celebrate but in the confessional says that this challenge was based on pure luck and lack of brains,that's why Tyler won easily. During the first ceremony of the Mutant Laser Squirrels Noah supports Brick and congratulates him when he's deemed safe with the non-toxic marshmallow of immunity. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Noah tries to attract Dawn's attention but looks like he's invisible for her the whole time: this makes him suspicious about her continuous interactions with the zombie-maniac Shawn. Actually everyone than Tyler ignores him, and Tyler's attention means only troubles and humiliations... During the challenge, Noah gets advantage of his past experience in Team E-Scope and dodges hits and shoots doing a brilliant performance: his strategy of hiding in a bush makes him first of all shoot paint against Jo in her back very easily. Then Scott spots Noah but the latter manages to skive and hits in return in a combo with Tyler: for the first time in the competition there's apparently a slight suggestion of the possibility of their friendship to reborn. By the way soon after Noah pushes Tyler uncovered against Courtney to block her revengeful attack, and this lets Sadie hitting Courtney and win the game for the Sharks, but she also loses the balance and fall down the tree onto Noah! At the end Noah brags the merits of the victory but he results annoying and Alejandro cuts his speech grabbing him by the throat, menacing to give him troubles if this happens again. Since Noah doesn't like physical conflict, he prefers to obey for this time. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Noah is immediately excluded by Chef from the eating challenge due to his allergies, so he sits in a corner where to watch the competition and enjoy his archenemies or simply the most unsympathetic people throwing up and get sick. He also uses this spare time to lure a put the same in the corner Alejandro with a psychology trick, making him to believe everyone don't consider anymore his existence, also makes him into a spat with Tyler, speaking about an alliance he offered to Noah in order to rid off the Spanish villain. The plan partially succeeds, at least Alejandro got confused and seems to don't trust Tyler as before... In the meanwhile Dawn and Shawn, that were excluded too, keep flirting each other, so Noah thinks his suspects are all right and this increase the jealousy and frustration in his heart. Near the final round an huge mess of vomit and sickness breaks out all of sudden: Noah outbursts in laughters when Tyler throws up on Jasmine making her to throw back, soooo much!Luckily he uses Tyler as an human shield for that. The Toxic Sharks defeat is so entirely faulted on Jasmine, however Noah voted for someone other. By the end of the episode he's seen lurking silently to the female cabins and stealing/"borrowing" the diary where Dawn keeps her deepest secrets. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Noah wakes up in a sad mood this morning. Infact, he read Dawn's diary and discovered her secret passion for him, written safe on the most recent pages:he feels like shattered, now, a mixed bag of sentiments he can't explain properly, like speechless and empty. Being less talkative than his usual, Noah takes part to the challenge and focuses only on that striving to remove temporary from the mind all the fact:he does well in the Trivia but it's an average performance far from his best... Anyway the more the trivia progresses, the more Sharks lose members as Alejandro, Sadie, Staci and Shawn, also Tyler gets into a big interesting argument with Lightning to whom Noah gives his moral support, and so only Noah and Eva remain against 5 counterfeiters from the Squirrels. When there are only three contestants survived, Noah fails and falls into the lake lived by the sharks and eels for the joy of Scott & Tyler. Eva instead gets the final score making her team to win. While everyone is celebrating, Noah is struggling for his life between the sharpy fangs of a shark, finally this makes Dawn to care about him and...probably help, but she doesn't do even this as Noah he's saved by someone other.This episode bitters Noah so much that he states ironically and coldly in the confessional that the only way for Dawn to remember him is when he gets into troubles.He's eventually so depressed that he offers to go risk his life to the Boney Island , but Alejandro is faster than him and gets the reward, pushing Noah in the water. En-Toxicating The night brought some consciousness to Noah, that decided to make amends and wakes up striving to keep a new positive spirit, however when Dawn starts to look for her diary he gets pretty nervous, bringing it in the pocket, and ignores her the whole time saluting Owen and the others. Then an unexpected thing happens: Tyler calls him outside for a very important thing. Noah imagines he's going (again) to torture him for revenge in somewhat way, instead Tyler does a surprising long speech of excuse: he seems fully regretful of how he treated Noah until now, so the Schemer decides to offer him a second possibility. At breakfast time Noah prefers to give Owen his meal, better to starve than give a single bite to the awful plates of Chef Hatchet, although he gets actually convinced to try it for once seeing everyone is eating with strange pleasure. Maybe for once Chef prepared a good food?NOPE. Noah falls soon after in a deep sleep as the others cause of the poison... When he returns to the life, he assumes a green colour starting to feel sick while the sadistic host confesses everything: the challenge is to find the antidote flower that's hidden somewhere in the wild wide forest. Pretty everyone goes on different directions, Noah is pushed into a lake full of ferocious crocodiles by Alejandro, he swims fastly on the opposite side of the river and remains hanged on a root...that is the one with the purple flower they're searching for. Noah screams for help but he's abandoned there by his team, only Dawn sees him but instead to use her abilities with animal and plants to save the guy, she keeps asking to Noah she'd like to talk. The Schemer politely asks her to wait another occasion than this. Dawn in reply leaves and takes another flower by herself, so Noah is forced to break the root and falls right into the lake, again, being pursued by the crocodiles with no mercy. He runs very fastly bringing the flower with him, but his strives are useless since Dawn already provided for a flower... that ended up being fake. Noah hasn't even the time to breath that Dawn's diary falls from his pocket right in front of her. Great. The Moonchild Girl reacts very dramatically calling Noah a liar, and as much he still can love her, this is the last drop: Noah retails back calling her a cheater and reads a signature line from her diary in front of everyone. The shock is massive and general, both Noah and Dawn are under the blaming glances of the other Sharks, but Dawn has also to pay for her awful performance, since she disappointed the expectations from her being so nature-related. Predictably the bottom 2 of the ceremony sees the ex-lovebirds that are fully silence while Chris is announcing that the toxic marshmallow definitely goes for... Dawn. Noah is safe and has no remorse for what happened: as Dawn takes the Hurl of Shame, he sighs in relief. But maybe he's actually sad inside..who knows? Mutant Kingdom Noah wakes up in a good mood but he’s welcomed by the glares from the rest of his team: Alejandro states he should be thankful that he wasn’t eliminated for such a low action, as Noah asks ironically if the Latin Lover would have not did the same if he would discover Heather cheating on him with another guy; Staci blames Noah for having read the diary of Dawn. Then Chris calls everyone up for the new challenge but he soon disappears and appears back on TV explaining he has just been kidnapped and obviously the winner will be the first team to rescue him from the mountain cliff. Nothing really new to worry about. Things for the Toxic Shark turn immediately wrong: some members get lost immediately such as Alejandro and Dave, while Staci gets the leadership forming a group with Noah, Tyler and Owen. Noah suggests to stay next each other most as possible so to intimidate the killer by exploiting the numeric superiority, but his chubby best buddy is soon kidnapped, Tyler goes in the wrong direction and Noah and Staci remains alone. Staci attempts to keep positive explaining her strategy was the same used by her grandmother Brooke during 1st World War, Noah skeptically asks her in reply if that worked and she survived, and when Staci bursts out in tears saying she survived from war but deceased of natural causes, Noah, surprising the most himself, conforts her kindly. Staci warms up to him, excuses for her previous behaviour, and the two become friends. By the way Noah is soon after surprised by the killer, but quickly has the witty idea to leave behind a path of little stones and other stuffs he gets to have in his pockets… eventually Staci follows it and reaches the cliff where Noah, Chris and the rest of the prisoners are tied. Noah murmurs to warn the fatty girl that the enemy is right behind her, so she’s able to knock him down and unties first Chris, then Noah, winning the challenge! Noah is proud of her and of himself, finally someone exploited an idea came from his mind. Noah is carried on by Staci to the cabins, where he stays for the rest of the episode, relaxing, and at the end getting fun of an injured Alejandro that was again forgotten by everyone and had to come back creeping on the ground. He says goodbye to Amy during the Squirrels ceremony. Down, Down In My Awful Mine When the morning rises on again, Noah and the rest of the Toxic Sharks wake up and immediately Chris orders to all to head off beds and rush in the direction of the toxic waste mine. There they're told to collect the major number of minerals in their respective carts:a long sliding course and the Toxic Sharks reach the depth of the cave, as Noah suggested. The Schemer goes a little further than the others and finds a site of quartzes, but the big shining rocks are too heavy for him. Noah strives and manages to extract a first one, that brings to the cart by himself, because none apparently is nearby to help.. Eventually Tyler is near the settlement, he gets convinced by Noah to help and the two are able to provide for many more minerals. After a bit Noah feels completely exhausted that he falls asleep in the wagon.In the meanwhile he's taking a deserved nap, Tyler pushes the cart to the surface and at contemporary manages with an huge shot of luck to answer correctly at the mathematic quiz. When Noah yawns again awoken, he has only to cheer for the victory. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Noah joins lately to the challenge because he didn't wake up in time in the morning, so he has immediately to help the Sharks for the trivia, but there's too much chaos to focus properly... for once the Mutant Laser Squirrels appear as the superior team and, infact,his team is completely defeated. During the whole challenge Noah is severely disgusted by seeing people forced to eat gross food and then puke, puke, and puke, especially Tyler, but at contemporary he's glad to not have to do the same.At the ceremony of the Hurl of Shame Noah is deemed safe immediately while Tyler goes in the bottom three against his girlfriend and Shawn :even Noah is surprised that Lindsay voted Tyler, but he manages to hold the tension by reading his favourite book, since there's no best way to relax than this. At the end Shawn is eliminated much for Noah's indifference. Fun Zone 3.0 The next morning Noah wakes inside the mouth of a giant carnivorous plant:welcome in the Fun Zone!So entertaining...when Staci eventually asks him what happened seeing him covered in a slimy green liquid, he says he just risked to be the breakfast of a plant. Chris announces happily that he abandoned them in the most dangerous zone of the island, that's WHY is called "Fun Zone 3.0" and that the challenge is to escape and reach the beach where to lit the necessary fire signal for the rescue boat.He also announces the switch between Alejandro and Scott:a slimy eel for a dirty one. By the way, without Alejandro, Noah has now at least a more prominent position, being the most brainy left on the Sharks, and infact he assumes the leadership of the situation. Regrets this idea soon after: the number of klumsy people increased with the arrive of Scott, and infact he, Tyler, Sadie and Owen falls constantly into the various traps, much for Noah's patience to be stomped more and more... First of all, Noah entrusts in the fact Scott raised in a factory to use his nose to find the way for the sea, smelling the sea breeze, but Scott doesn't manage to do this, and when Noah treats him as a pet hoping to "awake the wild animal inside him" he gets instead bitten on a hand. Dropping off the idea, Noah decides to follow Tyler to the mountain that separates them all from the beach: knowing that he isn't a good climber, he builds a see saw catapult using a plank, a stone and Owen and Sadie as the checks. He's flung away over the mountains with this system and lands safely in the ocean. Swimming back to the beach, already half exhausted, he starts to collect some rocks for the fire, meanwhile the rest of the Toxic Sharks does a disaster after another and provides no help for him: Scott is the only one to reach Noah at the beach, but his contribute annoys the Schemer resulting only destructive. By the end of the challenge, everyone, even Owen, manages to arrive to the beach meanwhile the rival team is already on charge by a bit. Since the fire isn't yet enough high, as soon as he watches a rescue boat at the horizon, Noah decides to make Owen fart on the fireplace, causing a big explosion all around! That eventually gets the attention of the boat, but Chris invalidate the victory blaming on Owen and Staci for having used a ladder to climb the mountain. The Toxic Sharks are forced to go for the nomination: Tyler drags Noah in a corner and beg him to vote out Lindsay, since she voted him out already once and she's also seeming to break with him. The ceremony is very pitched: Noah stares when the bottom 2 are Tyler and Lindsay, but sighs in relief when the former receives the marshmallow. Mutant See, Mutant Do Somebody knocks loudly at the door of the boys cabin and wakes up Noah: it's Staci. By the way who really slept with Tyler sighing all the night..? Speaking of the jock, he looks very depressed and guilty for Lindsay's departure: Noah tells him that he shouldn't since Lindsay had no shame to vote him in the recent past, also does a comparison with his broken love story with Dawn saying that "Girls are usually ungrateful to their boyfriends" but Tyler doesn't believe the same. In the meanwhile Sadie and Scott go into a little argument causing only confusion: looks like the newcomer, Scott, is bringing more troubles than benefits. Also Staci asks him if he isn't happy that Alejandro moved to the opposite team, Noah answers that it was like an eel switching with another,but anyway he prefers Scott. When Chris announces that the new challenge is going to take part on the beach, Noah checks desperately his baggage to look for a costume, but there's no one since he forgot it this season, gladly they don't need to swim! He's the last one to reach the beach, only to see his team stuck in a messy situation: Sadie, Scott, Tyler all tripped on each other. Ignoring them, Noah takes the water gun: each contestant have two options, shoot or block. Noah's strategy is to block twice in a row being sure he would be aimed as an easy target so at the third time he can attack catching the enemies off the guard. This infact happens: at the second squirting round Jo is blocked and so eliminated by The Schemer who's shielding behind a shell rock, at the third he shoots successfully at Alejandro. Dave keeps messing things up getting on the nerves of all the others Toxic Sharks so Noah remains only with Tyler against Eva, but the caterpillar girl shoots Tyler and Chris estabilishes a spare result giving the immunity to the survived member of each team!That means Noah for the Sharks, but mostly that Noah can finally have some relax and simply glance at the events from a safe indifferent position. He puts on sunglasses and lies on the beach, while Chris organizes a second challenge that wrecks down immediately... This leads to a double nomination of the teams reunited. Noah joins to the whole team decision of voting off Dave because he's too annoying at this point. During the Mutant Laser Squirrels ceremony, he's almost happy when Alejandro is on the bottom two risking to be eliminated, but his smirk fades when the Spanish shows the Idol of Immunity, close, then it's up to Samey to take the Hurl of Shame. Samey-Bot's Revenge Noah wakes up realizing he slept in the girl cabin for unknown reasons: maybe he's a sleep-walker or was it an odd prank? Luckily he manages to leave the place without being spotted by the inhabitant girls, that are distracted in their arguments and discussions to care about him and reaches the mess hall to listen to the new challenge. Here starts the drama: Chris is again kidnapped, this time by Samey Bot 2.0 that seems determined to get her revenge and dares everyone to catch her and find the original Samey. Noah could care less about the safety of Chris...but she has also the one million dollar suitcase! Feeling he can't trust Tyler and his alliance anymore, since everyone splits in groups, Noah decides to join to Scarlett, Jo, Brick and Eva the self-called "Femme Fatales" purposing to search all together for Samey and her evil metallic copycat exploiting the advantage of two powerful brains instead of one only. His first idea is to create a diapason to detect the frequency emitted by Samey-Bot, but Scarlett rejects it saying the area is too vast and this would imply hours. Noah asks then Scarlett where she would build a robot preventing all the possible risks of malfunctioning and rustiness and her answer automatically excludes the options forest and cave, being not dehydrated places, but Brick suggests the group a direction that brings nowhere in the middle of the forest, so Scarlett heads to the mine. A mine is an interior place but it's not dehydrated at all, however Noah doesn't reply and follows her inside. Slipping immediately on something: there's a path of oil leaks on the ground. This certainly comes from a certain robot... He decides to follow the tracks , in company of a fearful Brick, arriving to the core of the mine, where he meets again Scarlett, and only her. Apparently they both lost a contestant since Brick and Jo are now missing. But they're in front of a door, supposed to be the entrance of Samey Bot's hideout. Shivering, Noah opens the door meanwhile Bricks reaches finally them, they pick Samey and go back to the surface only to discover they picked the wrong one, probably another replicant, and someone else won at the end in that confusion. Noah shrugs in the Confessional saying that none never listens to him:he was right saying Samey-Bot couldn't be in a mine. He then votes off Tyler being told he cheated during the challenge, and supports Tyler when he's eliminated telling to him to think he will have more time to spend with his girlfriend now that he doesn't have to care for the competition anymore. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Noah doesn't do much in this episode. Thanks to a mistake made by Staci, he's eliminated at the beginning of the alphabet improvisation , and blames himself for having lost in an elementary challenge like this one. He then simply watches Eva and Alejandro competing back to back, rooting for Eva. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Sadie knock knocks at the door of the males bathroom, disturbing Noah that's in there. When he exits muttering in his teeth something about her, he spots Staci crying nearby:she's sad because many friends left the competition, recently. Noah simply says her that they are in a reality show where mercy and respect are forgotten words, so she shouldn't get sad at each elimination, neither being surprised is someone is suddenly backstabbed by another. In the meanwhile he hears at the megaphone the unexpected voice of Samey, that became recently an intern as much he can remember, and reaches the main hall, asking her sarcastically what's up and replying even more sarcastically when she says Chris went on vacation. The challenge is purposed by the blond twin this time, and is even more stupid than the previous, at least for clever people like him: a trivia about SMS language, nothing else could come from a cheerleader! Noah has no much experience, being used to read books and not I-phones, however he learned something hearing Lindsay and other girls like her and he's able to guess many, although scoring no points, or simply does the echo behind the others. At the elimination ceremony he takes the first unique occasion to vote out one of the biggest threats of the game and his personal archenemies, succeeding. 2014: A Toxic Owen 10 contestants left. Noah feels all the pressure: sitting in the Confessional, he explains he will to form an alliance but don't know who to trust really, because everyone could be ally or eel. He actually falls asleep here for some minutes, getting awoken by Chris's announcement of a new challenge, he hurries and don't have time to have his breakfast unlike the others: they have to hide from Chef in order to win today. Noah is sure to have a sort of advantage having a solid experience in searching for good spots to use as hideouts, whenever he wants to skive-off a duty. In the meanwhile he looks for a good place, Noah encounters Brick and the two talks about the kiss happened by accident with Jo, then they goes in different directions and Noah finds a tree log: perfect. Noah hides immediately inside, despite there's some marsh that makes him feel like to puke, in that unhealthy hideout he gets sure to not be caught, having blocked both the entrances, too. This eventually brings troubles since there's not much oxygen in that stuffiness. Noah gets in panic thinking this idea will make his doom, but strives to stay calm and quiet in order to consume the least oxygen possible. After a bit he hears the voice of Brick, calls for help but this one suggests to him he better be quiet if he doesn't want to be spotted by Chef, Noah agrees with this perspective, then a strange idea comes to his mind: he digs an hole like a mole underground. This is another quirk he was taught by Izzy in the past, pity that Noah isn't a good digger as her, what a craze. In addition he feels like he's starving, but there are no potatoes, roots or other than vermins... Minutes later Noah is the last one spotted (minus Sadie) by Chef Hatchet, meanwhile he has a vermin in the mouth and feels pretty sick that pukes on the co-host. Wobbling to the peanut gallery, Noah spends the rest of the episode having hallucinations and feeling queasy: he's too astounded to do anything to block Owen when this one quits suddenly in favour of Scarlett. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Noah wakes up feeling still sick from the previous day. He goes outside walking nearby the bathrooms to have some relief, and accidentally encounters Staci: he would like to talk with her about a very important thing, but drops the idea when see she's going to talk with Scarlett. At this point Noah understands he can trust only on Lightning, while the others seem all more or less under the influence of the Quiet Brainiac, infact he can't still believe Owen quitted on his will, saving so her. Noah tells Lightning a theory he has by a bit, but he can't finish because Chris calls everyone up for the new task: another trivia, so original, about the eliminated contestants, that is taken hanging on some ropes. Being one of the first 5 to give the right answer, Noah cuts first of all the rope of Brick, just to hide the existence of the male alliance formed early on the episode. Noah keeps doing high scores in the trivia that allow him to cut the ropes of Scarlett and Beth, but when he remains alone against 3 of the Femme Fatales he already knows to have no mathematical chances. Cheered on by Lightning and Eva, he can just cut the final rope of Beth and his last one is cut by Jo and Staci, that win the double immunity. At the ceremony Eva is eliminated with 5 votes against 4 thanks to Brick that voted her instead of Scarlett as planned with their alliance. Both Lightning and Noah glares at Brick, and then simply walk away. Chris & Stitch Everyone wakes up as usual with the annoying voice of Chris, that orders to get to the mess hall in hurry. Once here, he jokingly asks if they slept well underlining that obviously he doesn't really care, Noah replies they used cockroaches as pillows as usual, in a dry tone. Chris then starts immediately to explain the challenge, in the meanwhile that a reluctant Chef Hatchet brings cages full of dangerous mutated creatures, saying it will be a "pet show". Noah thinks Chris is getting more and more devious even for his standards the more the season is progressing...he returns quickly to the mess hall just to enjoy the sight of Chef being attacked by those animals, as soon as he opens the cage. Noah receives a toxic rat: his first attempt to befriend with the creature fails ending with the rat biting his nose. This makes Noah to regret the fact to have never listened to the quirky lessons given by Izzy about how to communicate in the language of the animals. He decides to try with a different approach, finding a pack of cheesy loops (toxic) abandoned in the fridge by 51 days or more, and using it as a motivation for the rat to train for his performance: this also allows the Schemer to discover which is the talent of his pet, in a similar way he did with his Labrador Anja when she was a puppy. The rat, renamed Rattyl/Tyler by him, reveals to be particularly able to jump acrobatically, so Noah dresses him with a jock tracksuit, also to get in the sympathy of one of the judges. He gets distracted when discovers that Dawn is one of them, but try to don't care about her because he already did a similar error in the past and payed it at all. The Schemer focuses only on Rattyl, giving some strokes to dress him easilier, and settles all for the number. When he's called to perform, Noah strives the best he could to make the rat doing all the exercises without making it unhappy or suffering: the number is spliced in two exhibitions, the first is spin jumping through loopholes made of cheese, the second is to balance perfectly on a cheese ball. Lightning and Tyler clap at his number, while Dawn draws a 0 for not clear reasons, probably she has a grudge on him, in this way Noah doesn't score well, but he's still sure safe from the automatic elimination. He's more disappointed when the toxic rat jumps in the hands of Dawn, saying this means they're made for each others in a sarcastic deadpan tone...but then retire in solitude in the Confessional, saddened to have lost his pet, suggesting to have developped some affect for the pet. After his performance, Noah doesn't pay much attention for the others, except Lightning and his mutant laser squirrel that impress him a lot, enough to admit in the Confessional that Lightning may be a jock, but has a quid that makes him cool. When Jo rages against Dawn Noah is initially undecided, but prefers to watch the scene eating loopy chips together Rattyl and Lightning: Dawn doesn't deserve his help. When Chris is eventually attacked by all the animals unleashed from his control, Noah outbursts in laughters saying this is the best epilogue ever seen. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind Noah is eliminated in this episode, being target by Femme Fatale. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Appearances Statistics Trivia Comparisons Competition *Noah ties third in winning individual challenges, along with Alejandro, Gwen, and Tyler. He has won four individual challenges, behind Samey and Staci who've won six (counting their respective season wins), and Sky, who has won five (counting her win). Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Noah (2).png|Noah's Usual Outfit Angry.png Happy_Noah_by_Master_0f_Disaster.png Noaaaaaaah.png NoahBook.png Noah_Bathing_Suit.png Noah_Front.png Noah_goes.png Noah12345678.png Noahbuilding.png NoahCool.png Noahcrushed.png NoahDodge.png NoahFalling.png Noahremenberthetelesimsopdate.png ONUDNoah1.png ONUDNoah2.png Laughing.png NoahDodgebrawl2.png NoahShocked_TDI_Ep04.png NoahSit.png Noahsitscream.png NoahRot.jpg Noahprofile.jpg Total-Drama-World-Tour-Noah.jpg Noah_Da_Ripper.png|Noah The Ripper (for Halloween and Season 3 Cameo) |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png Noah_squeal.jpg|Noah squeals when he's able to win the third challenge! TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png TylerAndNoahSpeakInTheCabins.png| Friendly.png|Gwen high fives Noah for his pun on Courtney. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Noah and the Screaming Ducks are victorious. CameronNoahTylerGetFood.png|Cameron, Noah, and Tyler are served a Korean Dinner. NoahandSkyComeToHelpTyler.png|Sky and Noah, come to help Tyler, after being punched by Scuba Bear. Noahfrozen.png|Frozen Noah in the Yogurty fridge. NoahisEliminated.png|Noah is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Frozen Yogurty Up the Brain Freeze. |-| Total Drama Wild West= VV_Noah_votes_duncan.png|Noah votes Duncan but asks ironically if she shouldn't just vote all the Vipers... SkyAndNoahTalking.png|Sky asks Noah if he thinks she has a crush on Duncan and if this is gonna make her weak. TylerAndNoahConflictx2.png|An huge misunderstanding ruined this friendship in episode 4. Noah_on_skatoony.png|Noah owns in easy the Trivia of Losers TylerAndNoahArePlacedOnVipers.png|The powerful duo has reunited! TYLERSSHOCKINGUNFAIRELIMINATION.png|Noah poses to be shocked at Tyler's VERY shocking, and UNFAIR elimination! File:Noah_shocked_at_Tyler_betrayal.jpg|Noah is shocked by the fake voting chart provided for him by Chris. Scottfang.png|One of the most entertaining scene ever seen...for Noah. NoahMakesAJokeAboutDuncan.png|Noah makes a joke about Duncan. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Noah!.png|Noah getting off the plane to begin Toxic Brawl. Noah_Toxic_Brawl.png|Noah's official logo for Toxic Brawl TylerPushesNoah.png|Tyler pushes Noah off the Cliff, making Scott laugh. NoahMad.png|...but Noah gets very mad at them both. Toxicsharkswin.jpg|But eventually celebrate the 1st victory of the Sharks! Noah_Jo_paintwar.png|Noah about to attack Jo at surprise... Noahcrushedbysadie.png|Crushed by Sadie in the 2nd episode. 10._Alejandro_Vs._Noah.PNG|Noah and Alejandro are watching the disgusting eating challenge where everybody is throwing up right and left... Noah&Sadie.png|Sadie finds Noah reading Dawn's diary by the Cabins. Noah_read_Dawn_Diary.png|Noah just discovered that Dawn loves Shawn by reading her diary. Noah_hanging_on_a_rope_in_En-Toxicating..png|Noah hanging on a rope in the En-Toxicating challenge. Noah_read_Dawn_Diary_spotted.png|The infamous diary pops out his pocket just in front of Dawn! NoahTDTBtrouble.png|Everyone blames him for this fact, even Scott. Noahstaci.png|Noah listens to Staci's plan to catch the killer. Noahstaci2.png|Noah is saved from the killer. Minemadness.png|Noah falls asleep in the second part of the challenge taken in "Down Down my awful mine". NoahScottdog.png|Noah treats Scott like a bloodhound... Noahvotetyler.png|Noah says none never listens to him, then votes Tyler. Noah_Confessional_Celebration.png|Noah celebrates his individual victory in the Toxic Confessional. Noahimmunity.png|Noah relaxes meanwhile everyone else is still fighting for the immunity in a second challenge. Noah_TDI_Rank.png|I really don't know what to do at the moment.(speaking with Scarlett) Minemadness2.png|Noah teams up with Scarlett, Jo and Brick. Noahhole.png|Noah is spotted by Chef in the hole while he's swallowing a toxic vermin... NoahRattyl.png|Noah performing with his trained toxic rat for Chris&Stitch. See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Antagonists Category:5th place Category:11th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Merged Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:7th place Category:Team Brains Category:18th place Category:Villains